Ga'Hoole May Cry
by ilguardiano113
Summary: 2K


Nota: ragazzi ve lo dico subito questa e la mia prima storia ed e ambientata dopo gli eventi della fanfic di son's general Between brothers (ed e una delle mie fic preferite) forse e un po azzardato iniziare con un crossover ma io ho speranza quindi buona lettura a tutti…

I

Il Tyto alba Kludd dopo aver sconfitto Skarmoris, fatto pace con Soren e famiglia e Divenuto un guardiano a tutti gli effetti stava nella sua cavità al grande albero con sua moglie Nyra che parlavano poi Nyra chiese "Kludd… noi Siamo sposati da 6 mesi ormai… e pensavo perché non iniziamo una famiglia" "Nyra sai che ti amo ma ne sei sicura?" "certo amore e penso che saresti un padre modello"

"forse un giorno" e si baciarono

In un altro mondo nell'ufficio del Devil May Cry vergil il fratello di Dante stava fissando la sua hai amato e disse "io ho passato tutta la vita a cercare il potere, Ma in questi ultimi giorni ho scoperto di avere un figlio nero e forse dovrei cercare di recuperare un po' il tempo con lui…" dopo dopo ore di riflessione vergil arrivo davanti a suo fratello gemello Dante e suo figlio nero e disse "fratello, figlio" "sì vergil?" disse suo fratello gemello Dante preoccupato "che problema c'è Papà?" disse nero "Ragazzi ho deciso di rinunciare alla Yamato" gli altri due cacciatori di demoni erano scioccati dalla sua notizia poi Dante chiese fratello "quella spada apparteneva Nostro padre perché te ne vuoi sbarazzare?" "vedete Ragazzi qua negli ultimi giorni quando mi avete fermato mentre stavo quasi per distruggere il mondo intero e ho scoperto che nero era mio figlio…" forse la mia mania di cercare potere mi ha portato ad allontanarmi dalla mia famiglia per questo ho deciso di gli sbarazzarmi della Spada una volta per tutte così dopo tiro fuori la Yamato dal fodero è un suo potere per aprire un portale verso un altro mondo e prima di lanciarla di te nel portale e disse "Addio Yamato sei stata una compagna molto fedele" e la lanciò dentro il portale il portale si è spento all'improvviso Dante è che era ancora preoccupato disse "fratello sicuro che nel mondo in cui finirà nessuno la trovi?" "è molto probabile che qualcuno la trovi Fratellino ma credo che pochi sarebbero degni di possedere quella spada perché sicuramente la spada sceglierà qualcuno come nuovo campione ma non credo che ne sceglierà qualcuno molto presto…"

In quel preciso istante al grande albero tutti erano impegnati nei loro impegni quotidiani Kludd stava andando ad allenarsi e pensava a quello che Nyra aveva detto la scorsa notte "a me piacerebbe essere padre ma ho paura… io ho fatto un sacco di sbagli e ho paura che mio figlio o figlia possa fare gli stessi ma che posso fare…" e mentre ci rifletteva ancora e ancora vide un portale sopra di lui, Kludd e gli altri gufi erano preoccupati a che cosa possa essere tutti lo guardarono e all'improvviso la Yamato uscí dal portale e si conficco in mezzo a tutta la folla.

II

tutti erano incuriositi da l'oggetto che era appena caduto dal portale sono arrivati anche Soren il fratello di Kludd e la sua compagna Otulissa insieme a Digger, Twilight e Glyfie erano molto incuriositi poi Arrivo Ezylryb che disse "wow non avevo mai visto una spada cosí grande prima…" "non preoccupatevi ci penso io" disse LaRoche… (P.S molti degli oc gli ha inventati Shen's general Lucius (figlio di Kludd) e mio scusate l'interruzione) …atterrato in quel momento… si avvicinò alla spada e la estrasse poi disse "visto che vi dic…" ma prima che potesse finire parlare la spada gli vibro e ritorno nel suo posto preciso tutti ansimarono quando videro che la spada era tornata al suo posto poi Ezylryb disse "ok credo che dovremmo lasciarla li"

QUALCHE SETTIMANA PIÚ TARDI…

Tutti si chiederono ancora da dove venisse la spada molti guardiani provarono a prenderla ma ogni volta la spada tornava dove era infilata ma quello che al momento aveva piú problemi era Kludd che Nyra continuava a chiedergli quando avranno anche loro un figlio e Kludd non sapeva come dire che non si sentiva pronto per la paternità….

Era una calda giornata di primavera e tutti procedevano coi loro doveri quotidiani ma non sapevano che sarebbero stati attaccati, al lato opposto dell'albero c'erano dei falchi e a guidarli non era niente meno che Harris hawk il falco che molto tempo fa aveva rapito Soren e banda e che voleva vendicarsi conquistando Ga'hoole e aveva un piano dovevano distrarre i guardiani cosí avrebbero avuto pista libera per arrivare saccheggiare, rubare e Stuprare tutti i gufi che riuscivano a trovare e vendicarsi di Soren e la sua banda… "bene credo che la nostra esca stia per arrivare" infatti un gufo che i falchi avevano corrotto aveva consegnato un messaggio in cui dicevano che la foresta di un villaggio di gufi era stata attaccata, il re Borron mando tutti i guardiani alle armi che lasciarono l'albero appena se ne andarono Harris ha detto "siamo pronti ad agire"

QUALCHE ORA PIÙ TARDI…

"Presto raggiungeremo il punto indicato" disse un guardiano Soen che era vicino a suo fratello gli disse "Peccato che mi donò allontanato proprio ora da Otulissa lei dice che depporra il nostro primo uovo tra un Po" sentendolo Kludd non poteva essere piú orgoglioso di suo fratello e del fatto che diventerà padre, e Kludd e contento di essere uno zio ma lui e ancora molto insicuro sul desiderio della sua compagna di genitorieta…

Tutti i guardiani erano arrivati al punto indicato ma non c'era nessuno Borron disse "dove é il pericolo" poi sentirono uno gridare "SONO FORTE… SONO BELLO… SONO FATALE!" Kludd e Soren conoscevano quella frase andarono vedere dietro un masso e videro che dietro c'era Fatal braccio destro di Harris il falco che aveva rapito Kludd Soren e banda e che voleva violentare Nyra e Glyfie. Kludd gli tocco la spalla con l'artiglio e quando Fatal guardo dietro Kludd gli diede un pugno che lo fece svenine poi Kludd e Soren portarono Fatal fuori dal nascondiglio dagli altri e Kludd disse "Io e Soren abbiamo trovato Fatal dietro questo masso" King Borron era molto incuriosito perché il braccio destro di Harris si trovasse li ma poi gli venne un lampo in testa "Ho ho!"

III

I guardiani ingannati tornarono all'albero in tutta fretta perché sapevano che avevano lasciato la possibilità ad Harris e i suoi scagnozzi di poter assaltare ga'hoole e quando arrivarono era troppo tardi i falchi avevano legato tutti i gufi e preso tutto quello che potevano rubare e tutti i gufi rimasti erano stati legati Borron disse mentre si nascondevano "ok dobbiamo prenderli di sorpresa e..." "Finire incatenati anche voi" la voce era di Harris hawk che aveva calcolato tutto nei minimi dettagli e sapeva che sarebbero ritornati e li avrebbero presi, poi Anno legato tutti i guardiani e Kludd disse "noi vi sconfiggeremo" "non credo proprio amico" disse harris mentre colpiva Kludd e lo gettava a terra e colpito ripetutamente, un turbinio di emozioni contrastanti erano in angoscia dolore rabbia rancore il suo ma qualunque tipo di emozione negativa ma anche la sua determinazione ed è stata proprio quella nel voler salvare le persone a cui teneva e soprattutto Nyra quelle emozioni perciò attivare la Yamato che Andó le zampe di Kludd i suoi occhi si riempirono di rosso e… booom tutti i gufi erano stati trovati dall'esplosione ma non erano stati feriti per fortuna sono i falchi avevano dolori Harris mentre si disse "Ma che c* è successo" e mentre la polvere si posarono chera kludd che barcollava ma non era da solo sopra di lui c'era anche una gigantesca essere blu fatto di luce che impugna la spada yamato e disse con voce oscura "Io ho giurato e giurato che quando stai diventato un guardiano avrei protetto le persone a me care la mia famiglia i miei amici mio fratello e nyra, giuro che farò di tutto pur di proteggerle" (riferimento devil may cry 4) e con la yamato diede una sferzata che fece esplodere un ramo dell'albero Harry si era spaventato ed ai suoi sottoposti fuggirono via impauriti Kludd aveva ancora la creatura fatta di luce sopra la sua testa ma scomparve insieme alla spada tutti Compreso il suo fratello erano scioccati da quello che avevano appena visto kludd aveva appena evocato una specie di Cavaliere per per salvarli tutti tutti lo stavano lottando ma Kludd si sentiva stanco per tutte le energie che aveva usato durante la battaglia ma anche se quella spada non ce l'aveva Era come se fosse sempre con lui qualche minuto dopo arrivo da nyra lei lo abbraccio dicendo "Oh kludd amore mio Ero così preoccupata che tu fossi finito ma ho sentito dire di quello che è successo è che tu non so avevi preso la spada e evocato quella strana creatura ma che cos'era" e Kludd disse "No non preoccupare cara ora va Tutto bene Va tutto bene Sai una cosa le la battaglia mi ha mi ha dato così tante energie voglio sfogarerle" "io non capisco…" Prima che lei potesse finire la frase va da lei e le da lunghissimo bacio appassionante e poi lei disse con voce seducente "ho capito dove vuoi andare a parare" e così facendo kludd così facendo poterono godersi un po' di amore carnale ma mettere devono finito il loro giochino il ventre di nyra brillo di una fioca luce blu (riferimento the mask 2)

IV

Vergil stava pulendo il pavimento alla devil may cry ma all'improvviso gli venne un emicrania pazzesca Dante raggiunse il fratello per confortarlo "fratello stai bene" "si Dante… sento… la yamato…" "cosa?"

"la yamato a trovato un nuovo campione…"

Nyra era sveglia e andò all'infermiera e quando tornò disse "Kludd" "si tesoro" i due si abbracciarono e Nyra disse all'orecchio di Kludd "sto portando le uova" "cosa" "saremo genitori non e fantastico!" Nyra disse con gioia ma kludd non era molto contento dell'idea…

Molte settimane dopo Nyra depose un solo uovo nella cavità Soren era orgoglioso del fratello e del fatto che sua figlia Lisa avrebbe avuto un/a cugino/a e Noctus e Marella i genitori di Kludd erano felici di avere un nuovo nipote ma Kludd era ancora spaventato da quello che sarebbe accaduto…

Qualche settimana dopo uscì un piccolo gufo molto simile a Kludd ma con le piume della testa bianco puro e gli occhi di Sua madre lei lo prese in braccio e disse "so come chiamarlo" "c-come?" "Lucius "Canner" Alba" Kludd si ricordava di quel nome era il padre di Nyra che aveva incontrato quando stava vivendo quell' "esperienza vicino alla morte" (Shen general se leggi quello e uno dei miei OC preferiti che ai scritto) (P.S se leggi ti to un consiglio continua me e my shadow e per favore fai che tutti tornino vivi dall'avventura)

Era il nome perfetto e mentre Kludd teneva tra le ali suo figlio sorrise e forse le sue paure sarebbero svanite

V

Di nuovo alla Devil may cry e Vergil riuní Dante e Nero e disse "ragazzi avete presente che sappiamo che la yamato ha trovato un campione vero?" e i due annuirono "bene ma c'è un altra cosa…" dopo qualche secondo di pausa drammatica lui disse "un bambino e nato dalla yamato!"

FINE PRIMA PARTE LA SECONDA TRA UN PO'


End file.
